


The one where Matt goes into his heat

by A_Douglas12



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha Foggy, Alpha Vladimir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Karen, Blind Character, Implied/Reference Rim Job, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Matt, Vibrators, Vladimir Ranskahov Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt goes into heat after forgetting to take his suppressants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Matt goes into his heat

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an A/O/B story so please forgive this if it sucks complete ass. Oh yeah and Omega Guys can't get pregnant unless they take some kind of hormone to allow them to do so.

Matt walked into his shared office, feeling confused about why the temperature was so fucking hot. Waiting till he was in his office he took off his blazer. Maybe Karen had gotten cold and and turned the AC up. But that still didn't explain why Foggy and Vladimir smelled so fucking amazing. Wait did he-

"Matt I think your in heat?" Karen looked surprised. Ever since finding out the lawyer was the guy behind the Daredevil she assumed he was an Alpha, and she'd never known him to go into heat.

"Dude, did you forget to take your suppressants?" Foggy asked, although he knew the answer to his question.

"I'm gonna go home, I'll see you guys.................after It's finished." Matt rushed out of the room, he really wanted to get home before he had to do something about his situation. Instead of calling a taxi he decided to take the alleyways to his apartment, so there was more of a chance to feel some kind of relief.

"Mudak, why are you home so early?" All Matt could do was whimper in response, and take off all his clothes.

"Wait, you an omega?"

"Yeah," Matt moaned.

"I'll be glad to help.......if you want it," Vladimir had to really restrain himself from basically jumping the Omega.

"No.....fuck," he palmed he stoked his cock through his boxers. "Please stay away from me."

He went into his room, the Omega part of him cursing at him for rejecting the offer of an Alpha. Hell, even the sane part of him was questioning his decision. It isn't every day that the guy he basically jerks off to at night offers to take care of him during his heat. Forgetting about Vladimir for now, he went into his dresser and got out his secret box of sex toys. Although he did grow up in an orphanage the nuns did give him something to help with his heat, they knew how painful it was for an omega to not having anything in his ass during it.

He sat the box on the bed and quickly started reading the braille for the vibrator. Once he'd found it he quickly turned it on. Getting comfortable on the bed he angled the vibrating dildo in, then turned it on.

"God....mmhmm...fuck," he bit his lips to try to keep his moans in, but it didn't stop them one bit.

"Are you positive you don't want to feel my knot up your ass?"

"Mir......please, leave me alone," Vladimir heard Matt's desperate plea and couldn't help but growl at vigilante's refusal. He desperately wanted to knot that tight, scorching hole of the omega in the other room. Watch his cum slowly seap out as he licked teasingly slow. Making Matt arch off the bed beautifully begging for him to get away, yet urging him on from the mixture of just coming yet still being in his heat.

Matt rode the vibrator moaning loudly every time it came in contact with his prostate. Although the pleasure was amazing, it just wasn't enough. He wanted to be filled, someone fucking him so hard that he couldn't make any words except for bits and pieces of their name. Someone who had such a dirty mouth, a raspy and deep voice, and don't forget and accent to die for.

"Vladimir, please come in here," all his control was gone when he began to tweak his nipples.The door flew open. Vladimir growled and lifted him up, the solid slipping out him. The Russian quickly replaced with his own leaking cock. 

 "Yes.....fuck, come on movie," Matt moaned and whined impatiently, as Vladimir laid him on the bed.

"This good enough," he growled his hips snapping forward, while his balls slapped Matt's ads.

"God yes."

"That's not very Catholic of you, Matthew," Vladimir warmed breath made him shiver despite how hard he was pounding him.

"Shut the.....fuck up,"Matt moaned as he felt Vladimir touch his cock.

"You close?" Vladimir asked although he already knew the answer to the question.

"Very," he bit his lip, as Vladimir's teeth came in contact his neck.

"Then come, so I can feel that tight ass squeeze my cock and I can knot you," The Russian said removing his lips from his neck and whispering lowly in his ear.

Matt cried in relief as he finally came. "Ты выглядишь прекрасно," Vladimir whispered as he his knot filled Matt's ass, pressing firmly against the vigilante's prostate.

As Matt came down from his high he smiled, maybe Vladimir can be the Alpha he's looking for? The one who knows about both of his identities. The one who loves him no mater what and is foreign.

"Mudak, you want rim job after knot goes down?" Vladimir asked, as the vigilante moaned in response

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ты выглядишь прекрасно means you look beautiful


End file.
